Power Rangers: SPD: My version
by brycewade1013
Summary: Through a series of unplanned events, the characters of Kim Possible, Ben 10, Lilo and Stitch, and American Dragon end up in the future where they join forces with the Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta. Can they all stop Gruumm and their enemies from ruling the future? Takes place during season two of KP, Ben 10, Lilo and Stitch, and American Dragon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Middleton: 2004**

It was a dawn of a new day in Middleton, Colorado. It was the year 2004, during the 21st century. And teen hero Kim Possible was riding in the backseat with her best friend/sidekick, Ron Stoppable, and her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs. Her father, rocket scientist James Possible, was driving his kids and daughter's friend back home from Montana. They had just gotten done visiting James's brother, Slim Possible and her daughter, Joss Possible. Now, they were ready to return home and resume their summer vacation. "I'm really gonna miss Joss," Kim said with a smile, talking about her biggest fan. "Is there any chance we might see her again this summer?"

"Anything is possible for a Possible, Kimmie Cub." James said, making Kim blush over her father using that nickname. She then groaned over hearing the Tweebs snoring along with Ron and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus. They were sound asleep. Well, until James parked into the Possible driveway, startling them awake. "We're home kids."

"Already?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes along with Rufus and the Tweebs. Just then, a RV pulled up right next to the Possible station wagon. James smiled as he knew who it was.

"Dad, what's with the RV?" Kim asked as Jim and Tim stepped out of the car.

"I believe it's an old friend of mine," James said as he, Kim, and Ron stepped out of the car as well. The door to the RV then opened to reveal Max Tennyson, retired PLUMBER, a force that fights hostile alien activity. "Max Tennyson."

"Hello James," Max said, shaking his old friend's hand. "It's nice to see an old student and friend again."

"It sure is." James said as Kim and Ron approached him. "Kimmie, Ronald, this is Max Tennyson. He happens to be my old college professor from MIST. Max, this is my daughter Kimberly Anne, and her friend Ronald Stoppable."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kim said with a friendly smile.

"Same here. My granddaughter will be really excited over meeting you." Max said. "Ben! Gwen! Time to get up!"

"We're coming." Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Max's ten year old grandchildren groaned as they stepped out of the RV, rubbing their eyes. Gwen then gasped at seeing Kim's face.

"Oh my gosh! Kim Possible?!" Gwen asked with a big smile before squealing with joy.

"Kim, this my granddaughter Gwen. She and her cousin Gwen have been traveling with me throughout the summer." Max said as Gwen approached Kim and hugged her.

"I'm so honored to meet you." Gwen said, making Kim smile back and return the hug. "You have been my idol."

"That's so nice to hear." Kim said. Ben then approached Gwen and made mock kissing noises right behind Gwen's back. But, she noticed them and growled at her cousin.

"And this happens to be my grandson, Ben." Max said. "Ben, this is my student, James Possible."

"Nice to meet you." Ben said with a friendly smile.

"You too slugger." James said, playfully punching Ben on the shoulder. "So, how long are you gonna be in Middleton?"

"Just a few days. Thought I'd stop by and see a fellow student." Max said with a smile.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us." James said with a smile. Gwen gasped over the prospect of staying with her idol, Kim Possible.

"Can we grandpa?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Max said with a smile. Gwen and Ben then grabbed their stuff and headed inside with their grandfather, Kim, Ron, and James. They were then greeted by Kim's mother, brain surgeon, Anne Possible, and the Tweebs.

"Hi mom. You're back from work?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Sure am. Luckily, I traded a 4 day shift with Dr. Landors. Now I have more time with you guys." Anne said with a smile before noticing Max. "Max Tennyson? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello Anne. Just thought I'd stop by to see my favorite student." Max said. "Hope you don't mind me and my grand kids staying for a few days while we're in town."

"Of course not. You're more than welcome here." Anne said. "After all, you helped me and James get together." Kim smiled knowingly at her father and Max, wanting to know more about that story.

"These are my grand kids. Ben, Gwen, this is Anne Possible." Max said. Being Kim's idol, Gwen already knew about Kim's parents.

"I already know who you are. You are probably the best mother to one of the best heroes ever." Gwen said, making Ben pretend gag in disgust, and Kim smile.

"And these two boys are my twins, Jim and Tim." Anne said, introducing the boys to Max's grand kids. Jim and Tim took great interest at what was on Ben's wrist.

"Cool watch." Jim and Tim said in unison. What they didn't know is that Ben's watch was the Omintrix, a alien device that allowed it's user to turn into a different alien for a limited time. He's been using the device to save people and battle aliens. But he had to keep it a secret. Ben noticed Gwen and Max's glare, and nodded.

"Yep. It's new. I got it for my birthday last year." Ben lied.

"Kim, is it alright if I sleep in your room?" Gwen asked.

"Well, since your a fan..." Kim said with a smile, leading Gwen upstairs.

"And you Ben, you can room with Jim and Tim." James said.

"Fine with me. As long as I don't have to share a room with someone who has cooties." Ben said, with both Tweebs laughing in agreement. The three boys then ran upstairs to the twins room.

* * *

Inside Kim's attic room, the teen hero and younger Tennyson were getting to know each other better. "I had to say that the time with the Centurion project was the most amazing mission of yours." Gwen said with a smile.

"It sure was. Except the fact that I got grounded for a month." Kim said with a sheepish smile. "You wanna see something else cool?" Gwen nodded at that. Kim then lead her to her balcony. "Quite the view, huh?"

"Totally. Better than sleeping in a RV with my doofus of a cousin." Gwen said with a smirk, making Kim laugh.

* * *

Inside Jim and Tim's room, Ben was unpacking his stuff when he came across a comic book on the floor. "Whoa! A Power Rangers #1?! This is so rare." Ben said with a smile. "You guys still reading this?"

"Nah. We already read through it 20 times." Jim said.

"You can have it." Tim said.

"Cool!" Ben said. "No take backs." He then turned confused. "What's a Power Ranger anyway?"

Ron heard that as he was walking to the bathroom, and turned around, facing Ben with a look of bewilderment. "You never heard of the mighty force of the Power Rangers?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, no." Ben simply replied. Ron then knelt down to Ben's level.

"They're the most incredible team of super heroes ever put together." Ron said with a smile. "They morph into these colorful costumes, use amazing karate moves, have amazing weapons, and epic fighting machines aka Zords."

Ben smiled at that. "Wow, that's totally..." Ben said, struggling to find the right words to express it.

"Morphenomenoul?" Jim and Tim asked, to which Ben nodded.

"Any time you have questions about the Rangers, just come to me. I'm a expert." Ron said with a grin.

"If they were real, that is." Kim said with a grin, standing in the doorway.

"KP, you just never seen them. Believe the Ron man when he says they're real." Ron said with a smirk. Kim playfully shook her head as she left the boys to themselves.

* * *

Right inside James's basement office, he and James were catching up, like old friends should. "So, working on anything new?" Max asked.

James simply nodded and held up what appeared to be a shiny, metal engine. "The new engine for the Keplar 212. When we get this puppy installed, it'll be able to travel at the speed of light. Allowing us to go to galaxies unknown." James said with a knowing smile. "But enough about me? You?"

Max then held a similar looking piece of equipment. "The proton accelerator. Got this as a reward during my retirement party from the PLUMBERS. With this, any space vessel is able to slip through wormholes." Max explained.

"Any chance you might be able to hook that up with the Keplar 212?" James asked, to which Max chuckled.

"Sorry. Nothing personal, but I need to be sure this doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Max said. James nodded at that.

"Understood, professor." James said.

"James! Max! Dinner's ready!" Anne called from upstairs. The two of them then left the office, not knowing that evil from both the present and future was about to use their inventions to hatch a series of unfortunate events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drakken's Lair: 2004**

Inside Drakken's lair on the Caribbean Islands, the evil Dr. Drakken and his assistant, Shego were pacing around the place, trying to recover from their failure last week, and come up with a new evil plan. Shego grumbled to herself as they knew it's been going on for hours. She sometimes can't stand her boss. But, it wasn't long until the blue mad genius's brain hatched an idea. "I've got it!" Drakken yelled out happily. Shego sighed, finally stopping her pacing. "This will be my most diabolical plan ever devised."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense more than you have to!" Shego said, annoyed.

"James Possible is working on the Keplar 212, which will be the first rocket to pilot out of this solar system, and into new galaxies! If I can get my hands on it, I could use the experimental engine to power up a evil device of my own design!" Drakken explained with an evil grin.

"Which will be what?" Shego asked with a smirk, making Drakken growl.

"It's a working process!" Drakken shot back.

"OK. But where are you gonna get that engine. Surely Kimmie's daddy has it locked up at the Middleton Space Center." Shego pointed out.

"Actually, he doesn't. It's time for Dr. Drakken to make a house call." Drakken joked as he did his signature evil laugh.

* * *

Back at the Possible household, everyone, including the Possible and Tennyson families, and Ron were all sitting at the dining table, laughing at the story of how Max Tennyson got Anne and James to meet. "He was so worried that I would say no that your father puked all over Max's shoes!" Anne said with a laugh, allowing everyone else to laugh as well.

"I had to get them dry cleaned." Max added.

"And I had to pay for it." James said with a grin.

"That was some story guys." Kim said with a giggle.

"What about you?" Gwen asked with a smile. "You go on incredible adventures. You must have all kinds of stories." Ben, Tim, and Jim then did mock kissing noises, causing both Gwen and Kim to growl at them. But before Kim to even tell about her adventures, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who could that be?" Anne asked. James then got up and went to the door, but suddenly, the door was vaporized.

"You!" James said, pointing to Drakken and Shego, who stood with a death ray.

"That's right! Now tell me where the Keplar 212 engine is, or be destroyed!" Drakken boasted. Then, the death ray was knocked away by Kim who came swinging by with her hair dryer grappling hook.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Kim said, getting into a fighting stance. Shego then launched right at Kim and the fight between the two women began.

"Anne, get the boys into the garage! Now!" James yelled. Anne then grabbed Jim and Tim and rushed them to safety.

"I'm coming KP!" Ron said, running into the living room to join the fight.

James then entered the kitchen where Max was. "Max, hurry into my office and take the engine to safety!" Max nodded at that and left the kitchen, leaving Ben and Gwen with James.

"Hey Gwen, maybe your idol could use some help from Four Arms?" Ben asked with a grin, causing Gwen to frown.

"No way! Kim can handle herself. She doesn't need any powers!" Gwen said, but then Kim was knocked into the kitchen and crashed into a cabinet. "On second thought, maybe she could use some help."

Kim groaned with pain as she rubbed her head, and Shego just laughed. "If you think that hurts, this is gonna be more painful!" Shego said, her fists glowing, not noticing Ben, now Four Arms, standing right behind her.

"So is this!" Four Arms said, grabbing Shego and tossing her into the dining room. Kim then saw Four Arms and screamed at first sight.

"Kim, it's OK! It's just Ben!" Gwen said, leaving Kim confused. "I'll tell you later. Right now, go help grandpa!"

"You got this Kim! Go!" James encouraged. With that, Kim ran to James's basement office with Four Arms following close behind her.

Inside James's office, Max was grabbing the engine when he felt Drakken's presence right behind him. "I don't know who you are, but I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Drakken said.

"You don't remember your old college professor? Drew?" Max asked with a grin. Drakken gasped as he realized who he was.

"Professor Tennyson?" Drakken asked.

"That's right." Max said. "But now I'm retired. You know the old saying: you can't teach an old dog new tricks!" Max then threw then engine to Kim, who caught it with ease.

"Nice one!" Four Arms said with a smile. "You're not so bad!"

"Thanks. After all, I can do anything." Kim said with a smile before noticing the Omintrix beeping. "Hey, I think you're running out of juice."

Ben was then transformed back to his human form. "Oh man. Why can't this thing just be unlimited power?" Ben complained. Drakken then used the distraction to grab the engine.

"Hand it over!" Kim demanded, wrestling for control with her arch foe.

"Not a chance!" Drakken said as he continued to wrestle for the engine. Ben, Max, and Shego then joined in the struggle. Gwen and Ron saw the struggle and jumped in too.

"We got your back, Kim!" Ron said as they all struggled to get the engine. Anne, Jim, Tim, and James came to the office and saw the fight.

"Cool! Wrestling!" Jim said with a smile.

"Hicka bicka boo!" Tim said as he and his brother came to the fight. Anne just sighed and joined in as well.

"Wait! Don't! The engine hasn't been fully tested yet! If you break it..." James wanted to explain, but since no one was listening, their struggle caused a crack within the engine's walls. James gasped as he jumped in and tried to grab hold of it before it broke. But it was too late. Soon, the whole room was enveloped in a bright white light, and then, everyone mysteriously vanished from the premise.

* * *

The Possible family, including Ron, and Tennyson family all then dropped on what appeared to be a street. "Is everyone OK?" Kim asked as they all recovered from what just happened.

"We're fine honey." Anne said as she gathered her husband and boys.

"Wait! Where's Rufus?!" Ron asked in worry. Rufus then climbed onto his master's shoulder, making Ron sigh with relief.

"Ben, you OK?" Max asked. Ben nodded. "Where's Drakken and Shego?"

"I don't know. Something must have happened to them." Kim said before grabbing her Kimmunicator to try and contact Wade, the eleven year old genius who runs Kim's website. "Wade? Come in." There was no answer. "Wade? The Kimmunicator isn't working?"

"Uh oh. This is bad news." Ron said with worry as Kim surveyed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"I think a better question would be, when are we?" Max answered as they all saw that they were surrounding by flying cars, holographic billboards, and aliens.

**New Tech City: 2025**


	3. Chapter 3

In the far reaches of space, outside the Helix Nebula, an alien planet is under attack. It's been stripped of all it's resources, and most of it's inhabitants have fled. A large alien warcraft then took off from the planets surface. "We have taken all we can from Alandria," a deep, menacing, alien voice said. "The life forms have fled, and the planet is useless to me. Destroy it."

As soon as the voice said that, the planet of Alandria blew up, scattering it's pieces all over the galaxy. Inside the massive warship, it's skeletric captain was laughing manically thinking to all the pain it caused, knowing it was just the beginning of his ultimate plan. There was a bigger target he was after: Earth.

And he would enjoy every scream of pain from its inhabitants.

* * *

**New Tech City: 2025**

In the not too distant future, Earth has become a haven for all alien races who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. 99% of the newcomers live in harmony. But for the one percent who can't, there is Space Patrol Delta. The new breed of police to bring them in.

* * *

Inside what appeared to be a warehouse, three S.P.D. officers, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, and Sydney Drew, were hunting a monster who has stolen something. Sky then brandished his blaster, and stayed on guard, ready for anything. The three of them were humans, but they had something rare about them that made them special.

"You can hide, monster," Bridge called out before removing his glove. "Actually, you can't really hide." Bridge then used his hand to detect evil aura, able to spot the monster using invisibility to try to shield himself. "Perp at two o'clock!" Sydney then faced the wrong way. "That's nine o'clock Syd." the young recruit nodded, then corrected her position.

Sydney then took out a iron medallion and squeezed it tightly in her hand, allowing her molecular structure to change into that substance. "Fist of iron!" she yelled, smashing a crate in order to lure the monster out.

It works. The monster then jumps out, attempting to attack Sky, but then he created a force field around his body, allowing the monster to crash and fall. The three of them then brandish their blasters, ready to take their enemy down. The monster then suddenly releases a torrent of lightning, causing massive explosions in a attempt to try and bring the three S.P.D. officers down.

But it didn't faze them. The monster then ran for his life as Bridge, Sky, and Sydney were in pursuit. They got him cornered, and used their martial arts skills to bring him down. He puts up a good fight, but but it was no match against the trio's teamwork.

"Sky Tate reporting in." the older cadet said into his walkie talkie. "Mission complete. Please advise."

Then, what appeared to be a human/alien cat hybrid entered the scene. "Well done cadets," The alien cat said. "Your training progresses nicely." It was clear that she was their mentor.

"Uh, ma'am...I mean Kat...I mean Miss Manx..." Bridge stammered. He was a smart guy, but he was a bit awkward. "We're were all wondering, we know there's A Squad Power Rangers, and we're B Squad cadets. Nothing that there's wrong with being a B Squad cadet, or C Squad, or D Squad."

Sky and Sydney both rolled their eyes at their fellow cadet. "Let me translate. I speak fluent Bridge." Sydney said. "He wants to know when we're getting those great designer colored suits." It was everyone's dream at the S.P.D. academy to become a Power Ranger.

"Kat, I told them. It's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding tradition of being a Power Ranger." Sky explained, but he was thinking of Sydney and Bridge were thinking as well.

"That's up to Commander Cruger, not me." Kat explained. She then touched her tablet, allowing the warehouse to disappear, revealing it's actually a simulation room. "Dismissed." The B Squad saluted their mentor and left the room. The monster then approached Kat, but she then used a laser, revealing that the monster was just her assistant, Boom, wearing a motion capture suit.

"Best cadets ever, Kat." Boom said with a tired smile.

"Agreed. And you, Boom, my eager assistant, job well done." Kat said with a smile.

* * *

Inside Delta Headquarters, the base for S.P.D., humans and aliens were at work, keeping everything in check while Commander Cruger sat at his post. A fellow security officer then approached Cruger with bad news. "Commander Cruger, sir. We have a problem in the-" He reported.

"Ninth Quadrant. I am aware." Cruger finished, revealing himself to be a big, blue, alien dog. "Alandria has been destroyed. There is not a lot of time and much to be done." He knew what has happened and what might happen. "He is coming."

* * *

Back on the streets of New Tech City, the Possible family, and Tennyson family were all sitting on the sidewalk while James was trying to see if his Keplar engine was fully intact. Kim was still trying to contact Wade and see if her Kimmunicator was still working. "Wade? Come in, Wade!" Kim said, to no avail. She then joined Ron, Ben, and Gwen. "Still nothing. Looks like we're stuck...well whenever we are."

"Well judging by the flying cars and aliens all over, we're probably in the future." Ron said before turning his focus on Ben. "Anyway, that's a cool watch thingy. And you can turn yourself into different aliens?"

"Yep." Ben replied with a smile, cockily moving the Omintrix around.

"Man, that would be so neat to be an alien," Ron said with a smile. "You'd have oozing tentacles, or acid breath, or maybe even twenty eyes!"

"Mutations," Rufus added.

"OK, alien matters aside, we need to fix dad's engine and find a way back to our own time." Kim said, leaning on a brick wall, but then suddenly, she passes through it.

"Kim?" Gwen asked in shock over what she's just seen.

"KP?!" Ron asked. Then, Kim passed through the brick wall again, scaring Ron. "How did you do that?!"

"I'd like to know that as welll." she said, surprised as her friends were.

"You can pass through walls? Amazing!" Ben said with a smile.

"The explosion from the engine must have given you that cool power!" Ron said. "I wonder if i have super power as well." Ron then grunted, trying to see if he has something incredible, making Kim roll her eyes. But then, Ron was able to duplicate himself, making Kim, Ben, and Gwen gasp. "No way! There's two of me!"

"Wow! Boo yah!" The duplicate Ron said, making Rufus faint. "This could mean double the Nacos!"

Gwen then smiled and focused her attention on her cousin, wondering if she got any abilities as well. "_Why is Gwen staring at me?" _Ben thought to himself, loud enough for the young female Tennyson to hear. "_I hope she doesn't know that I stole five dollars from her wallet." _

"You took five dollars from my wallet?!" Gwen asked angrily.

The young male Tennyson then chuckled nervously. "Come on, I...wait! How did you know that?" Ben said out loud.

"_Wow. It's almost like she can read my mind." _Ben's thoughts said. Gwen's eyes went wide as she realized that she can read minds.

"I can read your mind!" Gwen said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked, approaching the kids.

"Grandpa, we got super powers! Ron can clone himself, Kim can pass through walls, and I can read mind!" Gwen exclaimed in excitement.

Max's eyes went wide and then he took out what appeared to be a metal wand. "Hold still." Max ordered. He then scanned his granddaughter, Kim, and Ron. Max then took a look at the readings. "It appears when we went through the time warp, your human genes have been rearranged. Don't know if this is temporary or permanent."

James then approached them. "Bad news everyone. The engine just disintegrated during the scuffle. So, we could be stuck here for awhile." He said with a frown.

"Dad, surely you can build another one so we could get back, right?" Kim asked.

"I suppose. But it might take awhile." He said.

"Well, as long as we're here, we might as well look around." Max said. "Kim, Ron, you keep an eye on my grandkids while I go with Kim's family. We'll meet back here in three hours." Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways. Max then saw a trashcan, looked around, then tossed his Proton Accelerator into it. "Hopefully this might keep it from evil hands." Little did he know, his device was the ultimate piece in the skeletric captain's quest to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the Terror Space, the skeletric captain was getting closer to his ultimate target. Emperor Gruumm of the Troobian Empire was ready to attack everything within the planet's path. And to him, there was nothing that will stand in his way. "Beware, Earth."Gruumm said, mysteriously. "Your end has begun." His eyes then glowed red, meaning he meant business.

* * *

Back on the streets of New Tech City, Kim, Ron, Ben, and Gwen were walking around, exploring their new surroundings while Max and the rest of the Possible family were shopping for tech in order to build a way back to their own time. "I have to say, this place isn't too bad." Ron said with a smile, watching an alien playing with a human kid.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing to see all kinds of aliens living together with humans in harmony." Gwen said. "But according to my math, this kind of peace shouldn't be possible until the year 2050."

"Why does almost everything out of your mouth sound like a word problem?" Ben smirked, making the female Tennyson growl.

"Let's not fight." Kim said, trying to keep the peace between the ten year olds. "We need to gather food and supplies. Now, let's check our wallets for some money."

"Kim, I hate to admit it, but money is probably obsolete in the future. I bet everyone pays with units." Ron said, causing his best friend to arch an eye brow.

"Ron, are you forgetting what planet we're on?" Kim asked. She, Ron, Ben, and Gwen then pulled out their wallets and counted how much money they had. "OK. I have 75 dollars."

"50." Ron reported.

"15." Ben said.

"Minus the 5 Ben stole from me," Gwen said, briefly glaring at her cousin, Ben just innocently hummed, but Kim knew different. "15 as well."

"Alright. All together that's 155 dollars." Kim said. "Now, we need to make it last as long as we can because we don't know how much longer we'll-" The red headed teen hero then gasped over the sight of her favorite store, Club Banana. "Yes! They still have it here! Hello civilization."

She then happily ran into the store with Ron, Gwen, and Ben following close behind her. "Bet there's not enough money in the budget for a house." Ron commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of New Tech City, Drakken and Shego have survived the blast from the engine and are also discovering their surroundings. "Well, we can still breathe, which means we're still on Earth." Shego commented.

"Then the question is where on Earth are we at?" Drakken asked before his assistant discovered a newspaper.

"Actually, it's when." The green skinned woman said, pointing to the date on the newspaper, June 12, 2025. "We're stuck in the future. Thanks to that scuffle for the engine."

"Don't worry about that, Shego," Drakken said with an evil grin. "We may be stuck in the future, but if I'm correct, Kim Possible and her family haven't survived the effects of the blast. So, if we build our own way back home, the world will be ours to finally rule!"

"Well, aside from me missing fighting Princess on a regular basis, how are we gonna get the supplies to build such a device?" Shego asked.

"Hello? Villains?" the blue mad genius asked like Shego asked a stupid question.

"Oh, right. We steal." Shego said with a grin, her hands glowing.

* * *

Back inside Delta Command, Boom was entering the B Squad break room, now spotting a broken arm, carrying cake and jello. "Boom, did we do that?" Sydney asked, feeling sorry for their training earlier.

"Nah. You guys just dislocated my shoulder. I popped it back and it's good as gold." Boom said, before he groaned in pain. "Anyway, this is Kat's new armcast laser. Pretty cool, huh?" Bridge nodded at that. "Anyway, I gotta go, so bye." He groaned in pain again, dropping his food. As he tried to pick it up, Boom accidentally activated the laser, blowing a hole in the break room. He was a good assistant, but he was so clumsy.

"Boom!" Sky said, entering the room. "Clean up your mess!"

"Yes sir!" Boom said. "Which mess?"

"Start with the last one you made. Then work backwards." The oldest cadet ordered, showing his all work and no play attitude. Boom nodded at that as he left the break room.

"Lighten up, Sky." Sydney said. "Boom's a great guy. A little weird, but a great guy."

"Yeah well, someday our lives might depend on that great guy." He said, showing he's not messing around. "And then what?"

Bridge then raised his hand. "I know. I know." the smart cadet said. "Then our lives will depend on him."

"Commander Cruger wants to see us. Now." Sky ordered. With that, Sydney and Bridge followed Sky.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Cruger was briefing the A Squad Power Rangers. They had the biggest costumes and weapons more than anywhere at the academy. But what Cruger didn't know was they were hiding a dark secret. "Listen carefully, A Squad. Preparation is the key to any kind of tactical defense. Report to Delta Airbase for last minute simulation instruction. Earth depends on you." The big blue dog explained. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" The male A Squad Power Rangers said. They then marched out.

"Good luck A Squad." Cruger said, looking on.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the A Squad bumped into the B Squad cadets. Curious about them, Bridge uses his power to scan their energy. He then frowned when he sensed something weird.

"That's who I want to be," Sky said with a smile. "I'm gonna be the Red Ranger." That was the color he most hoped to get, being some sort of family tradition.

"Did you see the size of them?" Sydney asked, observing their massive suits and bulk bodies. "Even the girls are massive." They then noticed Bridge remained silent. "What's wrong, Bridge?"

"I don't know. It's their energy and their colors. Somethings off." The smart cadet said, before shrugging it off and walking into the Command Center with his fellow cadets.

"Cadets, I trust that you've enjoyed your training at the S.P.D. Academy." Cruger said, addressing the B Squad.

"Well, since you asked, the fluorescent lighting give me..." Sydney wanted to complain before their Commander growled. "...it's been fun."

"But not that your training has ended, nor will it ever end while your here, I must call upon B Squad to step up and take on new responsibilities." The blue dog said. Sydney and Bridge high fived each other, hoping to get more action and eventually become Power Rangers.

* * *

Back at Club Banana, Kim was browsing through the different dresses that would look cute on her, while Ben and Ron just sat down, looking rather bored. "Kim, can we go now?" Ron asked.

"In a sec, Ron." The red headed teen hero said. "I got to figure which blouse looks cutest on me."

"But you've already gone through twenty of them!" Ron groaned.

Kim then approached a mirror which scanned her body. Suddenly, Kim was covered in a cute, pink blouse, blue pants, and green shoes. She smiled at what she had on.

"Love it?" A Club Banana employee asked with a smile on her face. "The mirror scans your fashion preferences and designs your perfect outfit."

So far, Kim was loving the future. "I'll take it!" Kim said, paying for her outfit. Suddenly, she was back in her yellow shirt with a blue star, and blue pants. And her new outfit was transported into Club Banana bags.

"Finally!" Ben said getting up from his spot. "Now we can go." He, Ron, Kim, and Gwen then left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile at the town square, Bridge, Sky, and Sydney were walking around on duty, searching for shoplifters as part of their new responsibilities. "I thought that new responsibilities meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt." Sydney commented, disappointed at the task their were assigned to do. "All the data device says is to bring in the Parkington Market shoplifters."

"It's code no doubt," Bridge said, before contorting his face in thought. "What do you think it means?"

"Bring in the Parkington Market shoplifters." Sky repeated.

"You know Sky, you are good." Bridge commented, making Sky smile back. Then, the three B Squad cadets spotted three aliens running away from security guards with merchandise in hand. The shoplifters knocked down a fruit stand and stood head to head with the B Squad.

"S.P.D. We'll take it from here," The blonde cadet said, flashing her badge to the tired security guards.

"Thank you." One security guard said as he and the other guards slowly walked away.

"You may not be coming in peacefully," Sky said as he and his fellow cadets got into fighting poses. "but you're coming in." With that, the fight started. All three B Squad cadets put up a good fight for a good few seconds, but pretty soon the three aliens gained the upper hand.

Kim, Ron, Gwen, and Ben were walking on the streets when they saw the fight between the B Squad and alien shoplifters. "Whoa, totally cool martial arts action going on!" Ben said with a smile, wanting to jump in before Gwen stopped him.

"Nice try, dweebozoid! Let Kim make the decision." the red headed preteen said.

Kim studied the fight and knew the three officers needed all the help they could possibly get. After all three B Squad cadets were knocked down on the ground, Kin nodded. "Let's go help them." She said. With that, Kim, Ron, Ben, and Gwen stood in front of the alien shoplifters. "Excuse me. But that stuff doesn't belong to any of you. So, why don't you put the merch down and just go with the officers?"

The alien shoplifters just laughed at that. "We don't think so," One alien said with a smirk. "Prepare to be served."

Ron then duplicated himself, appearing right behind the shoplifters. "What about me?" duplicate Ron asked, confusing the aliens. The real Ron then used the distraction to drop kick the shoplifters.

"Wow Ron. I'm impressed!" Kim said with a smile, to which Ron nodded at. The alien shoplifters then got back up and prepared to fight. Ben used his Omintrix to transform into Heatblast. He took on one alien thief, while Ron took on another, and Kim and Gwen took on the last.

"Prepared to be toasted like a marshmallow!" Heatblast boasted before burning the alien shoplifter's behind, making him cry. "Serves you right!"

Sky, Bridge, and Sydney watched the battle from a distance. While Sydney and Bridge were amazingly impressed by the bystanders help, Sky felt immediately jealous.

Ron used three duplicates to tackle one alien shoplifter. The real Ron then lifted him up and flipped him in the air till he smashed hard into the ground. "Boo yah!" Ron said with a grin.

Gwen used her mind reading skills to anticipate the attacks from the alien that Kim was fighting. "Kim, round house, two o'clock!" Gwen yelled. Kim countered the attack with a kick of her own. "Sucker punch, five o'clock!" The red headed hero then suckered punched the alien in the stomach.

"Wow. Thanks Gwen." Kim said with an impressed smile, not noticing the first two alien thieves running up behind her, preparing the grab her.

"Look out, Kim!" Gwen yelled, warning the teen hero. Kim saw the aliens running up to her, and used her powers to pass through a brick wall. The aliens then smashed head first into the wall.

"Walls are your best friend." the red headed teen hero said with a smirk before being joined by Gwen, Ron, and Ben, back in his human form. They were then joined by a grateful Sydney and Bridge, and a furious Sky.

"Thanks for the help." Bridge and Sydney said with smiles.

"No big." Kim said, returning the smile.

"No big?" Sky asked with a scoff. "Do you not see the damage you all caused?!" They all looked around to see most of the street was trashed thanks to the heroes fight.

"Don't worry about it. Surely you can clean up." Ron said, oblivious to Sky's anger.

"You do not interfere with a S.P.D. officer's investigation!" Sky said as Sydney and Bridge pulled him back.

"Sorry about that, but we got to go." Bridge said. "Bye." The three B Squad cadets then left the street, leaving the four young heroes by themselves.

"OK, that guy needs to learn to be more grateful." Kim said with a roll of the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at SPD HQ, Cruger was scolding his B Squad cadets over what happened at the Parkington Mall earlier. "You underestimated your opponents, and were sadly defeated." Cruger recapped. "Just be lucky those bystanders helped you out."

"Yeah, me and Syd are, but apparently Sky here thinks that they somehow interfered with our investigation." Bridge said.

"We are so not ready to be Rangers." Syd said, sadly.

"I'm ready." Sky boasted, much to Syd and Bridge's annoyance.

"Oh, so it must've been Syd and I who almost let the shoplifters get away then." Bridge said, sarcastically.

"Listen to yourselves." Cruger scolded. "There's no team here. This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a Power Ranger."

"Oh...I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing, and judging each other?" Syd asked, listing their team's faults so far.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects." Bridge pointed out.

"Right. Let's see..." Syd wondered. "That puts us right on schedule to be Rangers around...never."

"You'll meet those four bystanders again." Cruger promised.

"Sir." Sky said, stepping in front of Cruger. "The civilians-they were different. They had special abilities like we do."

"I believe you." Cruger said. "Cadet Tate, come with me." Sky smiled as he walked with Cruger.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of New Tech City, Kim, Ron, Ben, and Gwen were strolling, looking for something to do before meeting up with their families. Just then, Ron's stomach started to growl. "KP, I'm getting rumbling in the tummy." Ron complained, with Rufus whiningly agreeing with his master. "There has to be a Bueno Nacho in the future."

"Sorry Ron, but I don't think this city has any-" Kim said before she tripped on a chair. She then got up and gasped over seeing a Bueno Nacho restaurant in front of them.

"YES! Hello Nacos and Chimmeritos!" Ron smiled as he ran inside to eat.

"I'm starting to get hungry too." Ben smiled as he followed Ron inside.

"Well, it's getting close to lunch time." Kim smiled. "You hungry, Gwen?"

"Starving." Gwen smiled as they made their way inside the restaurant. They saw it looked like a normal Bueno Nacho, not different from the ones back in Middleton.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho." The cashier said with a smile. "Please place your tongue on the scanner." Ron and Rufus were confused by what was being asked of them, but shrugged and did what they were told.

"Hee hee! That tickles!" Ron giggled with Rufus as the scanners scanned his tongue and then the screen read, 'Naco Supreme with extra cheese, chimmerito and large root beer'. "Whoa! That's my lunch of choice! Is there nothing the future can hold that isn't badical?!" Just then, Ron's order was then brought to him in three seconds flat. "Whoa." He then took his and Rufus's food and began to chomp down.

"Wow. Ron seems to love the food of the future already." Kim smirked. "What are your taste buds hungry for, Gwen?"

"Hopefully something that doesn't fill my nose with bad smells." Gwen said before she noticed Ben walking past her with a tray of food, already to be eaten.

* * *

Back at SPD HQ, Cruger and Sky were discussing about Sky being a possible candidate for the Red Ranger position on B Squad. "Why Red Ranger, cadet?" Cruger asked.

"Lots of reasons, sir." Sky replied. "I'm top on B Squad in test scores, weaponry, and in fighting." He then got soft as he told Cruger the real reason why he wanted to be Red Ranger. "And as you know, sir, my father was the Red Ranger. Ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day I'd become like my dad...the next Red Ranger."

"Your father was the best of the best of Rangers." Cruger remembered. "If you're anything like him, we will all benefit from your service. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Sky smiled as he turned to leave. But Cruger still had a few questions to ask Sky.

"Cadet, if I was to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?" Cruger asked, gaining his attention.

"Sir...she's a girl." Sky scoffed.

"Or Bridge." Cruger suggested.

"I like Bridge, but in all honesty, sir, he's not a leader." Sky brutally replied, much to Cruger's disappointment.

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, cadet." Cruger said. "That will be all."

"Sir." Sky saluted before leaving. Cruger then sighed to himself, wondering if Sky would really be worthy of being the Red Ranger.

* * *

On it's way to the Helix Nebula and Earth, the Terror Spacecraft ran into a major problem. "A Sirian space web..." Gruumm said. "Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger and Max Tennyson are still alive. The web is strong. I need a proton accelerator to move my ship through it. I have a contact on the Earth planet who will be able to get me one. My ship may not be able to get through now, but a robot can." Gruumm then stood face to face with a real robot with a blue metal head. "Get me what I ask, and let no one stop you!"

"Yes master!" The robot nodded as he made his way to Earth, ready to get what his evilness wanted.

* * *

At the futuristic Bueno Nacho, Ron, Ben, and Rufus were chomping on their food with their mouths open, disgusting the girls. "Ron, please close it!" Kim said, annoyed.

"Sorry Kim." Ron said, now chewing with his mouth closed. He then duplicated himself, then gave his duplicate half of his Naco. "Would you like some?"

"Don't mind if I do." Duplicate Ron smiled as he took a bite.

"You know, these super powers have some neat advantages." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, but we don't know how long they'll last." Kim pointed out before a green alien ran up to her.

"Run for your life!" The green alien screamed. "They're coming! And in greater numbers! Protect yourself!" He then spotted something in the sky and screamed as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Okay, that was a 9.5 on the weirdness scale." Kim commented, not noticing the robot with a blue metal head looking through the restaurant window before spotting the green alien. With one blast, he destroyed the poor being.


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside Mobile Command, Dr. Manx was researching more about the humans that Sky, Bridge, and Syd encountered while trying to stop the shoplifters. It wasn't long until she found something. "Got anything good?" Cruger asked as he entered Manx's lab.

"About a history load of stuff." Manx replied. "I used security imagery to search for the two red heads, the blonde boy, and the jet haired one. Then, I used an archive to find out who they are and came back with this." A profile of Kim showed pictures and videos of Kim in action during most of her missions. "Her name is Kimberly Anne Possible, citizen of Middleton, age 16 years old. In the year 2001, the same year that SPD was born, this girl created a website used for odd jobs. After one call, her mission changed into saving the world and fighting villains. Like the Power Rangers do. Except no costumes." Cruger nodded at that as Manx continued to go through the archives.

"Her website is run by Wade Load, an eleven year old who is also on the FBI's hackers blacklist. He also creates the technology inside Kim's gadgets, like the hair dryer grappling hook." Manx then pulled out Ron's profile. "She is accompanied by Ronald Stoppable, her friend and sidekick. In the year 2003, Global Justice did a study on him known as 'The Ron Factor'. He is also skilled in Tai Shing Pek Kwar aka Monkey Kung Fu."

"How did they get into our timeline?" Cruger asked, knowing that they weren't supposed to be in New Tech City in the year 2025.

"I'm working on that." Manx said, pulling up what happened to Kim, her family, Ron, Ben, Gwen, and Max recently. "Apparently, during the testing phase of a new flux compactor meant to go on the Keplar 201, two of Kim's arch foes, Dr. Drakken and Shego have busted in, trying to steal it. During the struggle, it activated and sent Kim, Ron, Kim's family, and another group of humans into our timeline. They were accompanied by this other family."

Manx then pulled up a profile of Ben and Gwen. "Ben Tennyson, a ten year old boy who has been fused with the legendary Omintrix, a device capable of turning the person who wears it into a different alien. During the past summer in the year 2004 he's been traveling with his grandfather Max, and cousin Gwen."

Cruger's eyes went wide at the mention of Max's name. "Max Tennyson?!" Cruger asked in shock.

"You know him?" Manx asked, curiously.

"He's an old friend." Cruger replied. "He saved my life once in the past. He's a former PLUMBER, a force that deals with rogue aliens." He then changed the subject. "What about the powers on Kim, Ron, and Gwen?"

"Apparently during rush through time, their molecular structures got rearranged and gave them these special abilities. I don't know if they're permanent. Kim can walk through walls, Ron can make duplicates of himself, and Gwen can read minds." Manx explained. Cruger took awhile to sort all of this out. It was only a matter of time before Gruum penetrates the wormhole protecting the Helix Nebula and makes his way towards Earth. If Earth was gonna have a chance of survival, SPD was gonna need all the help they could get. "What are your orders, sir?"

Finally, he answered, "Gather Sky, Bridge, and Syd. It's time to promote them."

"You mean…"

"That's right, Kat. Earth's fate depends on them. It's time to make them Power Rangers." Cruger said.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Syd, Sky, and Bridge were standing there, waiting for somone. What they were waiting for? None of them knows. Bridge has been keeping himself occupied for the past hour by playing paper football, and Sky was pacing back and forth. "Yes! 55 time in a row!" Bridge yelled, annoying Syd greatly.

"OK, enough." Syd said. "I'm officially bored to tears. We get called to report an hour ago. Report to who?"

"Whom." Bridge corrected his fellow cadet.

"Never correct me again!" Syd snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor."

Sky then glared at Syd. He was getting tired of her and Bridge. That's where his cocky and over confident attitude came in the way. "If you have a problem with it Syd, make me stop." Sky coldly. Now Syd was ready to strike back at him.

"OK. I may be a girl, and I may be cute, but no one-" Syd said, getting ready to fight her so called leader of their squad. Just then, the doors opened and Commander Cruger entered.

"I trust that you're using this time to work as a team." Cruger said, making his presence known. With that, Sky, Bridge, and Syd stopped tussling, and faced their commander.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"Good. Come this way." Cruger ordered. They followed him into Manx's lab, where she was working on something with Boom. Cruger was now ready to elevate his cadets. "Without going into details, Earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?"

Bridge, like an obedient kid in any classroom, raised his hand. "Uh, yeah. Just one. Did you say ultimate survival as in Earth may be destroyed?" Bridge asked, nervously.

"I did." Cruger answered. It was Manx's turn to take the floor as Boom held a tray of what appeared to be police badges.

"Cadets, you have spent the last two years in simulated training." Manx explained. "But this time, the game is real." She then glanced at Boom, who gave her the tray. She then took the device. "SPD morphers. They are, without a doubt, your best friend." Sky, Syd, and Bridge each took a morpher, excited that for the first time, they'll be protecting the city as official Power Rangers. And Sky was really hoping that he got the color he wanted: red.

"They're also judgment scanners." Manx continued to explain. "They'll assess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody." She then smirked in Boom's direction, wanting to try something on her assistant. "Boom...guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today?"

"Me?" Boom stammered, as the judgment scanner started to read if he was guilty or not. Boom continued to look very nervous, like a kid getting his hand caught in a cookie jar. "No, I didn't."

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse, and electrical impulses and renders a verdict." Manx explained as the scanner found Boom guilty, much to his displeasure. "Guilty." Boom tried to argue his case, but Manx knew better. "And it does not make mistakes."

"OK. I'm guilty." Boom said, sweating profusely, extremely nervous over what Manx might do to him. "But it was just a piece of cake!"

She then used the morpher to zap Boom and transport him into what looked like a trading card. He kept pleading for Manx to let him out, but she decided to continue having fun with him. "This makes transportation of the detainee a non issue." Manx said, finishing her explanation of the cadets new morphers.

"You are trained and now equipped. You are the new B Squad Power Rangers. Congratulations." Cruger said, much to the excitement of Sydney and Bridge. But Sky remained silent.

"Celebration can come later." Cruger said. There was still much to do right now if they wanted to save the world. "I need your immediate assistance on an urgent matter." The cadets nodded at that. "Follow me."

The new B Squad Power Rangers then left with their mentor while Manx remained with a still confined Boom, who was still pleading to be let out.

Inside the garage, Sky hopped onto his SPD bike, while Syd and Bridge climbed into the Humvee. "Coordinates of the civilians whom you have encountered earlier is locked into your vehicles computers." Cruger explained. "You are to bring them here for questioning. Don't engage in a fight with them or try to make an arrest."

Sky nodded at that as his bike and the Humvee sped off to find Kim, Ron, Ben, and Gwen. They didn't really hear the Commander's instructions. They were focused on payback for the four heroes apparently stealing their thunder by taking down the mall thieves themselves.

* * *

Back in town square at New Tech City's Bueno Nacho, Kim, Gwen, Ben, and Ron had just finished their lunch, trying to figure out what to do next. "We could go to the arcade. I wanna see if they have the latest installment of Zombie Mayhem!" Ron said, raising his fists with happiness.

"I love that game!" Ben said. "My all time favorite is Zombie Mayhem 3. It has the best graphics ever."

Kim just playfully rolled her eyes at them. Boys, she thought to herself. Kim then leaned down to Gwen's level. "What do you wanna do, Gwen?"

Gwen smiled at that before hearing police sirens. The four them looked to find Bridge, Syd, and Sky from the mall when they helped them stop the shoplifters. "Nice to see you four, again." Sky coldly said as Syd and Bridge stepped out of them Humvee.

"Have you come here to finally thank us for helping you?" Kim asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, we're here to arrest you all." Sky shot back, confusing Kim, Ben, and Gwen and scaring Ron.

"I swear they pressured me to buy that magazine!" Ron screamed, getting on his knees to beg, embarrassing Kim. "I know I was under aged. I was just curious!"

"What grounds do you have for arresting us?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't know. But I bet it has to do with how much you embarrassed us in our investigation earlier." Sky said with a sly smile.

"Hey. The three of you were overpowered. We're just helping you." Kim said, like her hero skills and newly found powers were coming under attack.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for us, you guys would have been minced meat!" Gwen said, defending her hero, making Ben roll his eyes in annoyance.

"We could have handled it!" Sky shot back. But behind his back, Bridge shook his head no to Sydney. "Look, I'm giving you one chance. Come in quietly with us, or we'll use force."

"I don't think so! It's time to get a taste of Four Arms!" Ben said, charging at Sky while fumbling with his Omintrix.

"Ben, wait!" Gwen yelled. But Ben continued to charge when Sky used his powers and created a force field, knocking him to the ground.

"Guess what, kid? You're not the only one with special powers." Sky smirked back. Gwen, Kim, and Ron then went to pick Ben up.

"Guys, we got to get out of here." Gwen said, not wanting to start a fight. "Come on."

"No. I don't know what they want with us, but we gotta end this or these clowns will not leave us alone!" Ben said with fury in his eyes.

"Ben, please don't be stupid. Let's just go with them. Hopefully we can sort everything out at their station." Kim said.

"But KP, we could get grounded for this!" Ron said, frightened over the prospect of being arrested. "I don't want to go two weeks without Bueno Nacho!" Rufus whined in agreement, making Kim roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Can we speed this along?" Syd asked Kim. "It's clearly not gonna help your bad plain fashion sense. What year do you think this is? 2004?"

That was the last straw for Kim. No one should ever make fun of her sense of fashion or clothing. "That's it!" Kim yelled, charging at Sydney and starting a Kung Fu fight with Gwen helping Kim fight Syd, Ron fighting Bridge, and Ben fighting Sky.

Ron used the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar to fight of Bridge, surprising the B Squad cadet. But Bridge was able to hold his ground and he was soon able to overpower Ron who was then knocked onto his back, with Rufus falling out of his pocket.

Ben, now transformed into Four Arms, tried to use his fists to sucker punch Sky. He was able to land a few good hits, but Sky analyzed his moves and then climbed on top of Four Arms, grabbing him in a chokehold. Four Arms then fell backwards, with Sky moving out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed. Ben then transformed back into his human self as he groaned with pain.

Kim battled Syd using her training in 16 styles of kung fu, with Gwen, being the fan girl she is, copying her every move. Gwen then decided to put her mind reading skills to the test to read the movies Sydney was gonna make. "Round house punch! Two o'clock!" Gwen shouted. Kim smirked as she blocked Syd's punch and then countered it with a punch of her own, knocking her down.

"Nice one." Kim said with a smile, making Gwen blush.

"What can I say? I do magic." Gwen said with a smile, distracted for a bit. Sydney then used the distraction to do a spinning heel kick, knocking Kim down and shocking Gwen. "Kim!" Gwen was then knocked down by Syd.

Kim, groaning in pain, grabbed Gwen and made her way over to where Ben and Ron laid as Rufus crawled back into his master's pocket. "OK, this is kind of the drama." Kim said with a frown as the three B Squad Power Rangers came closer to them.

"Got anymore ideas, Tennyson?" Gwen asked, sarcastically.

"Not really. You?" Ben asked Ron.

"Just one: RUN!" Ron yelled. With that, Kim grabbed Ben and carried him and Gwen out of the town square, with Ron following close behind them. They then went into an alleyway.

"OK. We're safe." Kim said, letting Ben and Gwen down as she caught her breath. "Why are they trying to arrest us?"

"I'm telling you Kim. They look up your past info from the internet in the future! They might have found my collection of-" Ron wanted to say before Kim cut him off.

"Ron, kids here!" Kim reminded her best friend. She then glared at Ben and Gwen. "Did you two do anything we should know of?"

"Don't look at me. Ben's the major trouble maker!" Gwen said, earning him a growl from her cousin. But before Ben could even argue his case, the B Squad Cadets spotted them.

"That's far enough!" Sky yelled. "You four are under arrest for disrupting the peace and causing major damage to the stores at the Parkington Mall."

"Can you prove it?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"Actually, we can." Bridge said with a smile as Sky held out the judgment scanner. It read 'guilty'. The four heroes from the past gulped at that.

"Any chance at going two out of three?" Kim asked, nervously. The B Squad Power Rangers remained silent. "Didn't think so."

"Wait!" Ron yelled holding his hands in front of the cops

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"What are you gonna do with us?!" Ron asked in terror.

"Are you gonna billy club us?" Ben asked, going on by what he saw on every cop' shows.

"Spray us with pepper spray?" Gwen asked, nervously not wanting to get a mouth full of pepper spray

"Do a strip search?!" Ron asked, making the Rangers cringe with disgust. Rufus just giggled at the prospect of that.

"No. We don't do those things." Sky said, knowing what they were thinking about the cops shows on T.V., "Come on, we may be S.P.D., but we're more humane than that."

"Then what are you gonna do to us?" Ron asked.

"It's actually quite fascinating," Bridge said, starting to explain the arrest details as his fellow cadets rolled his eyes at him. "We're gonna blast you with antimatter fusion, which reduces you to approximately this big and this thin. Simultaneously, you're inserted into a confinement card Where you're shipped off for filing till you're time is served."

"You had to ask, Ron." Kim groaned.

Kim then glared at her best friend. Now she was nervous at the prospect of getting arrested and being sentenced to a tiny card along with Ron, Rufus, Ben, and Gwen.

"This is going to suck," said Gwen

"You do the crime, you pay the time," Sydney said, basically giving a Cliff Notes version of it. "I always wanted to say that." she smiles at what she said.

"Good for you," Gwen roll her eyes.

"Enough with the small talk." Sky said, not wanting to waste any more time. He was ready to put the four kids into confinement mode when the Groom's elite robotic guard landed right between the two groups of heroes. He was holding what looked like a metal ball, which he tossed into the air, and dissolved. Then, Krybots appeared all around them, ready to fight.

"That's OK. A few extra friends won't bother us." Sky said, thinking they were part of the teen and kid hero's group.

"Hate to break it to you, but these aren't our friends," Ron said nervously, slowly stepping away with Kim, Ben, and Gwen.

"We have no idea who they are," said Kim

"But," said Gwen

"Yeah, so we'll be...RUNNING!" Ben yelled as Kim grabbed him and Gwen and ran along with Ron, away from the Krybots and B Squad Power Rangers.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Bridge, Sydney, and Sky were standing toe to toe with the Krybots, ready to fight. "Attack!" The robotic guard ordered. With that, the fight started. The B Squad Power Rangers tried to put up a good fight, but soon they were overpowered. They then tried to run away before the robotic guard fired at them, causing a massive explosion that almost knocked them on their feet.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were still running away with Kim, still carrying Ben and Gwen. They stopped as soon as they were clear of danger. "We lost them," Gwen said.

"Good," Ben said as Kim put him and Gwen down back on the ground.

"That was close," said Ron wiping the sweat off his forehead

"know how much trouble we could have gotten into if our parents knew we were getting arrested," said Ben

"No, kidding. I think I'm grounded for life! What do you think, K.P.?" Ron asked, but she didn't answer.

Kim then stared back, wondering what she could do to help them. Yes, they were trying to arrest her, her friend, and Ben and Gwen. But, she always wanted to do the right thing and leaving those other Rangers defenseless wasn't precisely the right thing.

"Guys, we gotta go back and help them. They're outnumbered back there." Kim said.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "She's right," Gwen said.

"Gwen, they were trying to arrest us, and we could have gone to jail!" Ben reminded her cousin.

"Besides Kim, it's not our fight anyway!" Ron said.

"It is now," Kim said, running towards where the fight was with Gwen following close behind her. Ben and Ron groaned together.

"Why did those two have to be heroes," said Ben

"No idea," said Ron

Rufus pulling on his shirt and points out to Ron to follow them

"If I know Rufus , I'm going with him come on Ben," Ron said.

"This bites," the jet haired ten year old said as he and Ron followed Kim and Gwen.

Back at the fight, Bridge, Sky, and Sydney were surrounded by Krybots. "Mind if I ask a question?" Bridge asked.

"Is it gonna be one of those long drawn out Bridge type questions that really isn't a question, but leaves us asking lots of questions?" Syd asked, knowing Bridge was famous for that.

"Wait. I ask long, drawn-out questions?" Bridge asked, not believing what he just heard. Sky then gave his teammate a death glare. "OK! Now would be a good time to morph?!"

"Yes!" Sky and Syd agreed. The three B Squad Power Rangers then pulled out their morphers.

"S.P.D. emergency!" The Rangers cried out, immediately morphing into the Power Rangers and their respective colors.

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

The Rangers, now standing there in blue, green, and pink colored suits, looked at their enemy straight in the eye, ready for another round.

"Looking good, Bridgey. You're green!" Sydney commented, loving the colors they were assigned. "And I'm pink! My favorite color."

While Bridge and Sydney loved their color choices, Sky was not happy with the one he was assigned. "Blue? I'm blue?! I'm supposed to be the Red Ranger!" Sky complained.

"Give us what we're looking for." The robotic guard ordered, talking about Max Tennyson's proton accelerator.

"If it's a fight you want, you've got it!" Sky boasted. With that, the B Squad Power Rangers and Krybots then started fighting again. This time though, the Rangers had the upper advantage, quickly knocking down Krybot after Krybot. Sky was able to see what they were after knocking one of them down. "They're robots!"

They continued to fight for a while, loving their suits and new powers. "The power's amazing!" Sydney exclaimed with excitement.

But Groom's robotic guard wasn't ready to go down without a fight. "I will show you power!" The guard said, using his right-hand blaster to knock the Rangers off their feet. He succeeded. The Krybots then moved in for the kill, but then a flash of speed knocked them down. Sydney, Bridge, and Sky saw it was Ben, now transformed into XLR8.

"Hey, idiots, why don't you just pick on somebody your own species?" XLR8 taunted. He then sped off and knocked another group of Krybots down.

Another group of Krybots looked up and saw Kim, Ron, and Gwen using a crane to knock them down as well. Kim then used her cheerleading skills to do a triple backflip, and drop kicked the robotic guard before landing with Gwen, Ron, and XLR8.

Sydney and Bridge wanted to thank them for helping them again, but Sky knew they had the fight to finish. "Save it! We still got work to do!" Sky said. With that, the Rangers took out their weapons and charged at the remaining Krybots and their leader. They amazingly knock every one of them down before facing the robotic guard. "Time to turn it up! Delta Max Striker!"

The Rangers then assembled their strikers and fired at the robotic guard, who took a few good hits. "What we want is not here." The guard said, giving up on his quest. He then hopped away from the alleyway.

"OK, guys. Power down!" Sky ordered. With that, he, Bridge, and Sydney de morphed back to their human forms and faced Kim, Ron, Ben again in his human way, and Gwen.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Bridge said with a smile. "Again."

Kim smiled and blushed at that. "No big." She said before Sky grabbed her armed.

"Actually, it is big! You're now under arrest for insubordination." Sky said with a mean glare.

"Seriously?!" Kim asked in disbelief. "After all the help we went through to help you twice! And you still want to take us to jail?!"

"Look, we're not even from here!" Gwen argued.

"Yeah give us a break," said Ben

"I don't care where you came from or what you are! All I know is, you're criminals!" Sky said, not wanting to listen.

Then, Cruger came speeding by in

an S.P.D. Humvee. "Cadet Tate, stand down!" Cruger ordered. Sky immediately obeyed.

"Oh, man. Now we're in more trouble!" Ben said, glaring at Gwen. "Nice going, fangirl."

"Ben shut it," said Gwen

"I specifically ordered you to bring them in for questioning!" Cruger said, angry at Sky. "I did not say you could arrest Kim Possible, her sidekick, and a couple of minors!"

Sydney's eyes went wide. She idolized Kim Possible very much. "You're Kim Possible?!" Sydney asked with a smile.

"The very same," Kim said with a grin.

Sydney smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about insulting your clothes. I actually love them." Sydney said.

"Thanks," said Kim

"You can have your girl time with Kim later, Cadet Drew," Cruger said as he gathers Ben and Gwen, and put them into his Humvee. Kim and Ron just jumped in without questioning. They then drove back to S.P.D. headquarters.

* * *

nside Cruger's Humvee, all four of the young heroes were shaking with nervousness, wondering if they were going to be put in jail.

"We had to go back and help them, you guys," Ben said sarcastically to his cousin and groans in his seat.

"I can't go to jail!" Gwen cried, more scared than she has ever been. "I'll never get into a good private school, get kicked out of my school clubs, I wouldn't go to college, and worse than those, my mom will kill me!"

"You kidding me? You'll be lucky if you get grounded. My folks don't know that I exist that much heck jail would be perfect for them to kick my stuff to the curb," Ron said. "But getting jail time will not be good for my Ronness. Plus, no Nacos or any of the good stuff in prison,"

Rufus squeaked in terror over that.

"Guys, please calm down!" Kim shouted, rolling her eyes and trying to remain as confident as possible for her and her friend's sake. "We'll straighten this out when we get to the station." Kim did not want to think about the possibility of getting grounded or being sent to prison. "I hope," she thought.

The Humvee then approached Space Patrol Delta Headquarters. Cruger then opened the passenger doors as Gwen, Ben, and Ron got onto their knees.

"WHY ARE WE IN TROUBLE?!" All three of them cried out even Rufus was on his knees begging

"What they said," Kim said with a nervous chuckle, "and can you guys get up?" They did just that.

"You're not," Cruger replied. All four of them, young heroes, sighed with relief over that. "My apologies for my cadets. I simply ordered them to bring you here so I can talk to you. As you may or may not know, you are in New Tech City, the year 2025." Cruger then led Kim, Ron, Ben, and Gwen into Delta Headquarters. Their mouths dropped over the size of the center of command, and the fantastic tech.

"Wow. This place is incredible." Kim said before giggling. "Bet Wade would faint at the sight of this." Kim and Ron shared a laugh over that.

"Heck he would get out of his room if it meant staying in this place," said Ron

"Welcome to Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, the most advanced center of its kind," Cruger said as he continued to show the kids around the base.

"Wow..." Gwen said in awe, and she gets out of the moment, and she asks Cruger, "We get that we're in the future, but how is this even possible? The aliens living in harmony, those guys with the colored suits? Most of these advances shouldn't be ready by this year."

"Yeah. You're just cops." Ben said.

"No. Space Patrol Delta." Cruger said, facing Ben for a bit before going into a long explanation. "In the year 2015, Earth was able to sign a peace treaty with other planets and galaxies, welcoming any alien races with open hands. That's when SPD was officially born. We handle crime and criminals that have a negative impact on this planet."

"You mean like big scary aliens who wreck and destroy entire cities?" Ben asked, knowing a certain alien like that.

"Pretty much." Cruger replied before facing Kim. "We're aware of your current predicament with your father's invention. Me and my trusted colleagues are gonna help you find a way back to your own time. Until then, you and your families are more than welcome to stay here at Delta Headquarters."

"Really? You do that for a couple of strangers like us?" Kim asked with a smile.

"He sure would!" Max said, entering the command center with a big smile on his face. "Cruger has the best soul like man's best friend." Cruger laughed at that.

"Grandpa?" Ben and Gwen asked, confused.

"You know this dog?" Ben asked before covering his mouth. But Cruger just chuckled at that.

"Me and your grandfather have gone back a long time." Cruger said with a smile. "He even saved my life. We're the best of friends. Right Max?"

"We sure are." Max said. "Well, I better go help Kim's family unpack." Max then grabbed a suitcase and left the command center.

"OK. That's one question answered, but what about the colored suit guys?" Gwen asked, making Cruger laugh again.

"Good question, Gwen." Cruger said. "This academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime fighting forces known to everyone on Earth: the Power Rangers." Cruger said, displaying an image of the A Squad Power Rangers, much to the surprise of Kim, seeing that Ron was right about them, and to the excitement of both Ben and Ron. "We defend the Earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy."

"OK Ron, you can commence gloating." Kim said with a smile, knowing Ron would want to rub it in Kim's face, knowing he was right about the Power Rangers. "No gloating?"

"I'm just glad you finally believe." Ron said, making Kim smile again.

"The costumes, the moves, the weapons! Finally, real superheroes who aren't aliens that I can hang out with!" Ben said with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

"OK. One last question. What does all this have to do with us?" Gwen asked.

"As you can all see the world has changed, and in the upcoming months, it will change as no one can imagine. I see in potential in all of you. During your time living in Delta Headquarters, you can become part of something bigger. Something that makes a difference." Cruger explained.

Ron's eyes went wide as he knew what Cruger meant. "You mean be Power Rangers?! BOO-YAH!" Ron yelled. "This is my ultimate dream!"

"Cool!" Ben said. "But I kind of already got a morpher. And this one doesn't come off."

"No worries, Ben. You and your Omintrix will be much help to the team." Cruger said. Ben smiled at that.

"But what about me? Do I get to be a Power Ranger? I don't want to be a sidekick anymore to a doofus with an alien watch!" Gwen said, glaring at her cousin and making Cruger laugh.

"Of course, Gwen. Since you have helped Ben with his adventures, you will become a Power Ranger." Cruger said with a smile, making Gwen smile back. "So, we're all in agreement?"

Kim was the only one who remained silent and hesitant about the deal until she spoke up. "Can we have more time to think about it first?" Kim asked with a small smile.

"Of course." Cruger said, giving them only three seconds. "Time's up. Your final decision."

* * *

Right outside Delta Headquarters, Sydney, Bridge, and Sky were doing martial arts training when Cruger approached them. "Rangers," Cruger announced. "Ronald Stoppable, Benjamin and Gwyneth Tennyson have chosen-"

Ron interrupts Cruger, "What's up Power Rangers? Remember me?" Ron asked with a huge smile on his face, loving the deal he took so far. "Ron Stoppable, video game master, bad guy butt-kicker, and master to his trusted naked mole-rat, Rufus!" He then pulled Rufus out of his pocket, who smiled and waved at the B Squad Rangers.

"Cool! I love naked mole rats!" Bridge said with a smile, making both the master and his pet smile back.

"I'm Ben. Wielder of the Omintrix and hero to all galaxies!" Ben boasted, with Gwen rolling her eyes.

"And I'm Gwen, aka Lucky Girl!" Gwen said with a smile as well.

"Nice to meet you all." Sydney said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Ben and Gwen said.

"Mr. Stoppable, and Mr. and Miss Tennyson have chosen to temporarily join S.P.D. I've assigned them to B Squad." Cruger explained. Sydney and Bridge were OK with their new teammates, but Sky, not so much.

"Sir, those two are kids." Sky said, pointing to Ben and Gwen.

"Duly noted." Cruger commented.

"Sir, kids can not be Power Rangers. This a big responsibility. Not to mention a dangerous job." Sky said, making the two Tennysons glare at Sky.

"Actually, you're wrong." Ron said with a grin. "Back in 1997, Justin Stewart of Angel Grove became the youngest Power Ranger at age ten. That proves that kids can be Power Rangers." Ben and Gwen smiled at that.

"Thank you Cadet Stoppable." Cruger said, making Ron smile at someone knowing his name. "They are your new team members. I expect you to treat them as such." Cruger then left Ron, Ben, and Gwen to get to know their fellow Rangers a bit better.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Bring in thieves." Sky replied with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Ben said.

* * *

Back on the Terror Spacecraft, Gruumm was confronting his robotic guard over his failure to bring him the Proton Accelerator. "I will not tolerate failure!" Gruumm yelled. "I sent you to Earth..." Gruumm then used his evil powers to lift the robotic guard. "...to get the Proton Accelerator! You returned with nothing. Therefore, you shall be...nothing!" He then used his powers to squeeze the robot, rendering him a pile of metal. "I need another." Another metal head appeared, and from it sprang another robotic guard

"What are my orders, master?" the robotic guard asked. "I am ready!"


End file.
